The present invention relates to a system for parallel video coding techniques.
Existing video coding standards, such as H.264/AVC, generally provide relatively high coding efficiency at the expense of increased computational complexity. As the computational complexity increases, the encoding and/or decoding speeds tend to decrease. The use of parallel decoding and parallel encoding may improved the decoding and encoding speeds, respectively, particularly for multi-core processors. Also, parallel prediction patterns that depend solely on the number of prediction units within the block may be problematic for coding systems using other block structures because the number of prediction units may no longer correspond to the spatial size of the prediction unit.